La determinación del Yagami
by Chia Moon
Summary: Para Taichi, Hikari siempre será su talón de Aquiles. Su obsesión con su hermana siempre está por encima de todo, incluso de sus estudios. Hikari ha caido nuevamente enferma y se niega a que su hermano esté allí con ella. Taichi tendrá que aprender a madurar.


Subo un retillo que me dejaron hace tiempo y pues tenía ganas de sacarlo ya =).

* * *

Reto de **Maikita  
** (Hazte una cuenta nueva y ven a dar por saco, maldita xD) en el foro Proyecto 1-8 de Digimon.

 **Características** :Taichi recibe la noticia de que Hikari a desfallecido de nuevo. Yamato que es quien más lo conoce, se da cuenta rápidamente lo que necesita y sucede. Especialmente, porque Hikari no quiere verle.

* * *

 **Advetencias:** Relación Homosexual.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **La determinación del Yagamiº**

 **.**

Cuando el teléfono sonó fue cuando estaba en medio de clase de Ingles. La profesora, una estirada mujer inglesa de busto pronunciado y ojos azules que, en cierta medida le recordaba a Yamato, le fulminó con la mirada y lo expulsó de clase con su perfecto inglés.

Taichi generalmente hubiera presentado una disculpa que la habría convencido, pues la mujer tenía cierto fetiche por los jóvenes japoneses. De ahí que muchos rumores de notas altas gracias a meterse bajo sus faldas eran verídicos. Aún así, era una profesora lo suficientemente buena como para seguir dando clases.

EL teléfono vibraba con el nombre de Hikari en la pantalla y si su hermana llamaba a esas horas es porque sucedía algo que no se podía evitar y era urgente. Así que descolgó antes de dar un portazo cargando con sus cosas.

—Dime, Hikari.

—No soy Hikari, Taichi.

La voz de Takeru le sorprendió. Si no fuera porque conocía perfectamente al muchacho, habría pensado que se trataba de un secuestro. Caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose al encontrarse con Yamato esperándole en la escalera. Había terminado sus clases antes y por lo visto, esperaba por él. Al verle con el teléfono en la oreja frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre, Takeru? —cuestionó nombrando al chico para que Yamato se percatara de quién era.

Al instante, se puso en pie y lo miró enarcando una ceja. Taichi levantó una mano para demandar paciencia mientras intentaba escuchar lo que el Takaishi decía. No entendió del todo las palabras, pero sí las suficientes. Dejó caer el teléfono y echó a correr.

Su hermana siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles. Siempre.

—

Yamato aferró el teléfono mientras veía a Taichi correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Se lo pegó a la oreja y se agachó para recoger los dos cascos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Takeru?

—Ah. Hermano. ¿Y Taichi?

—Ha salido corriendo como si lo persiguieran. ¿Qué ocurre?

Takeru suspiró a través de la línea. Yamato metió la llave en el contacto.

—Hikari ha tenido una recaída nuevamente. Solo llamaba para informarle pero no ha terminado de escucharme.

—Comprendo. ¿Estáis en el hospital o la escuela?

—En el hospital. La han trasladado porque no despertaba. ¿Qué harás?

—Iré a detener a ese zopenco.

Colgó y puso la moto en marcha. Cuando alcanzó a Taichi estaba en medio del puente, jadeando y cogiendo aire. Se detuvo y le lanzó el casco libre.

—Anda, sube. Llegarás antes.

Le devolvió el móvil y luego sintió una mano aferrarse a su hombro. Yamato arrancó la moto, mientras Taichi maldecía a su espalda.

Yamato sabía cómo se sentía respecto a su hermana. Él mismo se sentía de ese modo para con Takeru. Años atrás había sentido esa angustia. Siempre sería su debilidad.

—

—¿Has llamado a mi hermano?

Takeru asintió antes de abrir la puerta que casi aporreaban. Hikari clavó la mirada en él con enfado y el joven solo pudo devolverle una sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba cubierta con una sábana y una manta. Tenía un gotero a un lado de la cama y su aspecto era claramente de una persona agotada.

—No debiste de hacerlo.

Takeru comprendía el lado preocupado de Hikari, pero también entendía el de Taichi.

Y hablando del rey de roma… nada más abrir la puerta casi lo tiró al suelo para entrar. Miró a su alrededor hasta que dio con Hikari y corrió hasta su altura. Takeru comprobó que no servía para gorila de discoteca.

—Hikari —masculló Taichi llegando a su altura.

Tomó una mano de su hermana y Hikari la apartó para sorpresa del castaño.

—Vete a casa, Tai —pidió—. No es necesario que estés aquí.

Taichi se quedó atónito con sus palabras. Hikari, con el rostro serio y pese a todo, marcando el malestar que sentía, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Takeru se mordió el labio inferior. Yamato posó una mano sobre su hombro y le indicó que salieran.

Los tres hombres salieron fuera de la habitación, cerrando tras ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Yamato.

—Estábamos en clase justo cuando se desmayó repentinamente. Tuvo un ataque al venir hacia aquí. El médico ha hablado con tus padres ya.

—¿Y por qué está enfadada conmigo? —inquirió Taichi asiéndolo del brazo—. Contéstame.

—Taichi —intervino Yamato obligándole a soltarle.

Takeru suspiró.

—No lo sé. Conmigo también lo está por haberte llamado. Intentaré averiguarlo.

Yamato asintió y tiró de Taichi hasta que los perdió de vista. Cuando Takeru regresó al dormitorio, Hikari se había dormido gracias a los calmantes. Si quería averiguar el motivo de su enfado, tendría que ser en otro momento.

—

Taichi se frotó los cabellos con la angustia dibujada en su rostro. Estaba sentado en la cama de Yamato como tan pronto estaba en la ventana bufando como un cosaco. Yamato le había traído un té relajante y esperado en silencio a que se calmara. Pero el té no había hecho efecto y desde luego, la espera no ayudaba demasiado.

—Si no te calma no servirá de nada.

Taichi clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Tú la has escuchado? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza—. Me ha dicho que no me necesitaba. Que me fuera de ahí. Se ha quedado con _tú_ hermano y a _su_ hermano lo ha echado a la calle.

—Lo he visto —respondió pausadamente.

—¿Seguro? Porque por lo que me estás diciendo parece que no.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua y cambió de postura. Buscó en el cajón cercano la armónica.

—No me toques ahora eso.

—Lo necesitas más incluso que Gabumon.

Y empezó a tocar. Taichi fue relajándose a medida que pasaban los minutos. Yamato había añorado tocarla desde que Gabumon volvió a marcharse. Para este caso, era algo importante.

Taichi se dejó caer a los pies de su cama, suspirando. El té finalmente empezó a hacer efecto y la música también. Cuando terminó, estaba más relajado y aunque sus ojos empezaban a tener ojeras por estrés, se mostraron más claros que antes.

—Yamato.

Alargó una mano hacia él. Ishida se acercó, tomándola y dejó que lo sentara entre sus piernas y lo abrazara. Para cualquier otro podría parecer una mariconada. Taichi realmente lo necesitaba.

—Solo un rato —prometió.

—Solo un rato —confirmó.

.

.

—Mi hermano siempre está preocupándose por mí.

Takeru detuvo la tapadera de la bandeja con comida que le habían traído a Hikari para cenar. Nadie podría decir que la comida de hospital estaba buena, pero Hikari había hecho un buen esfuerzo al intentar comerse al menos, la mitad.

No había hablado nada durante toda la tarde que pasó entre cabezadas y miradas tristes hacia el exterior. Takeru tampoco había querido forzarla. Y aunque Yuuko se ofreció a quedarse, Takeru la relegó.

—Todos nos preocupamos por ti, Hikari —aseguró.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Lo sé. Pero sabemos que Taichi siempre hace una locura por mí. Si me he tropezado y solo necesito una tirita, él traerá un rollo de papel. Si me quemo con la cuchara, echara agua y hielo a la sopa. Hasta le rogó a mi madre que me pusiera una cama inferior en vez de una litera por si me caía.

Takeru sonrió al escucharla hablar de su hermano. Pese a sus palabras, Hikari sonreía con los ojos y supuraba amor en tono de voz.

—Yo te envidio en ese sentido. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé —reconoció—. Y sé qué crees que hago mal. Pero no es así. No quiero que sufra más por mi culpa. No siempre estará ahí para cuidarme. Él necesita hacer su vida. Solo tiene que comprenderlo.

.

.

Taichi despertó horas después. Desnudo, en la cama de Yamato y con un brazo cubriéndole el pecho. Se frotó los ojos para poder enfocar correctamente y luego se quitó con cuidado el peso de Yamato. Este refunfuñó y se acurrucó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

Eran las once y media de la noche. Su móvil brillaba con un mensaje de Takeru que, un momento después leyó. Avisaba de que Hikari estaba bien y que no ocurría nada grave. Más aliviado, Taichi caminó hacia la ventana.

Quizás siempre era un nervio cuando se trataba de su hermana. Pensar que algo le sucediera le ponía de muy mal humor. Era intolerante en ese sentido y siempre estaba dispuesto a dejar todo cuanto hiciera por ella. Aunque fuera por una mínima cosa. Pero de ese modo también la asfixiaba.

Esa forma de mirarle en el hospital o, mejor dicho, de no mirarle había sido el primer indicador. Quizá esa fuera la primera vez que Taichi Yagami y Hikari Yagami avanzaban y se daban cuenta de que había mundo más allá de ellos y que no siempre iban a estar al pie del cañón para ellos.

Y, sin embargo, el hombre que estaba acostado en esa cama había estado a su lado, dándole lo que necesitaba: apoyo, tranquilidad.

Si Hikari había permitido que Takeru se quedara con ella es que también le creaba ese tipo de sentimiento. Y eso era lo mejor posible.

Su hermana estaba en buenas manos; eso era lo que necesitaba comprender. Aunque él no estuviera, jamás estaría sola.

Mañana iría a verla. Le llevaría algún osito. Quizás su cámara de fotos. Y hablarían. Le contaría como había sido su día y que esperaba que saliera pronto del hospital.

Él la estaría esperando fuera, más decidido, más firme. Y sobre todo; no amándola menos.

 **FIN**

 **14 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
